Another Fall
by TarikSkyrim
Summary: Evony Rousseau is the new girl at Domino. She doesn't know anything about who she is or where she came from and when she dreams of a certain brown haired, blue eyed man and finds out that he is real, she starts to worry about her life and where she can get her memories back. She is hoping that his man can help her. If he can ever grow out of his icy shell. Seto Kaiba/OC ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Update: October 22

I should have done this the first time I uploaded this chapter, but I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its plot, games, or its characters, I also do not own the cover for the book. It is only a temporary cover. I do own Evony and the general plot ideas.

This is not the first time I wrote a fan fiction but it is the first time I have posted to . I hope you enjoy this book and don't forget to review! I also plan to update the details of this chapter to make it more entertaining to read. No giving up on me! : 3

* * *

He wasn't anything that I was expecting.

I was the new girl, in a new school. I could hear the clicking of my slightly elevated shoes as I reached my homeroom and a person that I assumed was my teacher, standing outside of it.

"We were expecting you. Are you ready for your first day?"

I didn't have a chance to respond before the figure showed me into the room. The classroom walls were bare and there were at least 30 students gossiping in the corners of the room. Before long the teacher had their attention and I was introduced to the class.

"Now your seat..." I looked at the teacher as he pondered the arrangement, and I look this chance to look at the class. They were very orderly and well groomed, there seemed to be more males in the classroom then females, which really didn't surprise me.

"There, you can sit there." The teacher pointed to a seat near the farthest corner of the class which seemed to be the only table with a vacant seat but I was going to be sitting to a man. Who wasn't paying much attention to the class and looking out the window. I felt myself being pulled towards the seat and I sat down quietly and before long the teacher started his speech.

I looked down at the desk which had multiple gouges in it that sometimes spelled out a word, like "T.A + J.G 4 -" or "Mr. Pier sucks". I started to run my finger over the textures in the wood, of the rings that once made up the interior of a tree.

"A new girl, huh?"

My finger stopped abruptly for I knew it was the man sitting next to me. I didn't look up at him or respond and for some reason his voice made my heart pound.

"Do you always ignore people?" I heard his low voice ask.

I looked up at the man. He was staring at me intently, he was obviously tall because even sitting he towered over me, his brown hair was groomed to perfection and fluffing around his face, which was also so elegantly carved. But his eyes stopped my breathing; they were like ice on the ocean being lit up by the new dawn sun, the blue in the sky when the sun was at noon.

I couldn't speak so I simply shook my head and looked down at my desk again when I felt his breath on my neck. "Look at me."

I turned my head slowly at the command of his voice and he neared me and before I knew it…

I was falling, the fire and metal falling with me. I smell salt but I wasn't concerned with that. I was going to die, and I knew it. I couldn't avoid it and with every passing second it came faster, the blue and the ripples. I crashed into the water and the air was knocked out of me. My lungs were going to collapse and when the darkness started to welcome me…

"NO!" I heard myself scream.

I looked around, and to my great comfort I was in my room. The safeness of the cloth and stuffing keeping me warm, I touched my forehead. It was hot to the touch and drenched in sweat. I flopped back on my pillows and sighed.

'Who was that man? He was so perfect…' I pondered

I was recently released from a hospital saying that I was in a plane crash and that I was the only survivor. I didn't remember anything of it or of who I was. I didn't even know my name or where I lived until the papers were handed to me for me to sign.

My name is Evony Rousseau; I am 18 years old and apparently going to a new school. In a country called Japan. I didn't know why I was here and maybe, just maybe I can learn who I am and why I am here though that next event that is going to happen in my life.

_Oh, what is going to happen to me?_

* * *

After scavenging around the abode that I was living in, I found out that the school I was supposed to go to wasn't too far away. To my relief, I could wake up at the last minute and still make it on time, if I needed too.

To learn my way there, I decided to scout for it so I don't have to hunt for the building on my first day of school which was a matter of days away.

While looking around the neighborhood I found out that the school is just down the street and far too easy to remember. '_Did I choose this house for a reason because I didn't have a sense of direction?_'

It still bothered me that I couldn't remember anything about who I am other then the fact that I was falling in my dreams constantly and sometimes that boy. That thought didn't bring me any comfort either.

My legs somehow found a way to a park where there was a stand for Japanese candy; I felt my curiosity get the better of me as I wondered towards the little shop. They were all sorts of candy that I wanted to try but there is one that caught my attention in particular. It was long and covered in a brown substance.

"Excuse me, but what is that?"

The stand owner looked at me like I was from a different planet, "Why that candy is extremely popular. Countries all over the world love this candy, United States, Canada, Russia, Finland, France…"

"What is it called? Can I buy some?" I asked

He handed me a box and on the cover, it said 'Pocky, a cracker covered in chocolate'

I handed him the needed money and sat on a bench and opened the box. I pulled out a stick and smelled the cracker. It was unbelievable, the scent was intoxicating and I couldn't stop myself from biting into it.

It was the perfect blend of sweet and salty and I felt my mouth water as I swallowed the bite. A smile crept onto my face and I continued to devour this perfect snack.

It was before long, that I figured out someone was staring at me. I swallowed what was in my mouth and I looked around and saw a boy, who was lanky who had a beautiful face, his eyes were two emeralds and he had long black hair in a ponytail but his bangs still happened to fall on his face. He was wearing a red vest and black pants and before I knew he was making his way towards me and I felt the blood rush to my face and I looked down at my empty candy box.

I heard the bench creak and I looked up at the strange man. He was looking at me with a small smile and before long he asked, "I have never seen you around here before."

I snorted, " You've seen everyone in the world?"

The man smirked, "Ha, no, but I come to this park almost every day. This park usually has regulars and you interested me so, I thought it would be okay to come and talk to you."

I didn't know what to say to that but he continued anyways, "What's your name?"

"My name, my name is Evony Rousseau."

"What a pretty name. What is it, Italian?"

I thought that over, could my name be who I am? It didn't strike a chord with anything that I could remember, "I actually do not know. It is kind of frustrating actually."

"Well maybe one day you will figure it out. It does sound something that would come out of Europe. Are you from there?"

I laughed at him, I didn't want him to know about me having amnesia so I changed the subject "You didn't tell me your name."

He seemed embarrassed at this fact and scratched the back of his head as he replied, "My name is Duke Devlin. I own a shop a couple of streets from here."

"Well it is nice to meet you, Duke," I said smiling at the man.

"Do you play Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"Dungeon... no? I am afraid I don't think I have." He looked at me like I was some sort of alien and ended up laughing. "Come by the shop sometime, I can show you the game. It is pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

I felt my face lit up a bit '_A friend!_' "Of course, but I usually have school so I don't know when I could come by."

"Oh, are you going to be going to Domino High?"

"Yes, do you go there too?" I hopefully asked.

"Yeah, meet me by the main doors, I'll give you a grand tour and help you a schedule."

I felt like a great weight has lifted off my shoulders and before long he had to leave and I walked home alone.

"What is going to happen tomorrow?" I asked myself out loud.

* * *

'_This is ridiculous. How tight does this outfit need to be?_'

So, this school that I am going too requires a uniform. It's just like every other stereotypical Japanese uniform. The top is a pink overcoat with a white shirt underneath. Around my neck is a large blue bow. This skirt couldn't get any shorter and was a deep blue. I wore knee high stockings and brown heeled shoes. I attempted to pull my skirt down lower and sigh. There was no use.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I was of average height and had long black lightly natural curled hair. My eyes were a mixture of blue, green and silver, I had full pink lips and I noticed that this outfit made my breasts looks five times bigger. I suddenly started to hate this outfit even more.

I guess this is what I have to endure to get the education I needed. I went to my nightstand to retrieve my backpack that was sitting beside it. I was about turn around to leave when something light brown caught my eye. It was a stack, a stack of cards. I picked them up and looked on the front side. What I saw was most peculiar. The image was of a black dragon with red outlines flowing all over its body and red eyes. The title said "Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" below the image was a box that said "**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**".

"A card, for what?" I whispered to myself.

My eyes strayed over to a hanging clock. 'Gods! I'm going to be late!' I rushed out of the house, putting the deck of cards in my backpack in a small pocket.

I was glad I lived close to the school otherwise I would have been late. Plus I had to meet that one guy, what was his name… Duke?

As I neared the school I could see the towered blue building and my heart started to race. I was so nervous and my minded started to race but that is when I heard a familiar voice, "Evony!"

Up by the main doors, like he promised was the boy I met the other day waving and smiling at me. I could feel myself relax as I went up to meet him.

"Hello, Duke. Thank you for helping me today," I said smiling gratefully at him.

"Anything for a pretty lady," the blood started to flow to my cheeks and he put an arm around my shoulders and led me inside the school. I found out that I had to force myself to breathe. '_Why am I so nervous?_'

"So, this is the office, Evony. This is where you can get your schedule," Duke informed as he escorted me into the office.

The office was plan and smelled like overheated machines and paper. It made my nose curl unconsciously, and I found myself put in front of the main desk.

The lady typing behind the counter was of middle aged and had average blonde hair, like she just stopped taking care of it because something bad happened to her. Her face was just starting to wrinkle and she wore a lot of black eyeliner. She eventually looked up at me and smiled gently, which made her look a thousand times more attractive.

"May I help you?" her voice was strained and it sounded like she was just getting over a horrible cold.

I looked at Duke before I answered; he inclined his head at me. I turned back to the woman, "Yes, I am new here and I need my schedule?"

"Oh yes! I was wondering when you would get here. Evony right?" she said, her face lit up and she suddenly looked like she was looking at someone very important.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

At those words she seemed extremely pleased and utterly confused, "Please, you have no need to call me that, your honor. Just Ms. Clark," and with that she got up to search for my classes.

_'Your HONOR?!_' I screamed in my head, '_honor?!_' I looked at Duke for help. He looked just as confused as I was, his mouth opened up to speak but Ms. Clark came back and the paper was shoved in my hands.

"Excuse me, what do you mean by '_Your honor_'?" I found myself whispering to her.

She was typing away again and started to wave goodbye and I found myself excuses out of the office and standing outside it with my mouth agape.

"What did she mean by that..?" I heard Duke drag off.

I just simply shook my head. My head was racing a thousand times a minute and I couldn't think straight.

"Well, anyways let's start on your schedule!"

Classes haven't even started yet and my day was already hectic and I couldn't really remember where I was supposed to go for most of my classes but I guess I would have to ask for help. I sighed at this revelation. But right now I was standing outside of my homeroom, where I would be spending most of my hours in school. The bell hasn't ringed yet and I couldn't move forward to the classroom, my legs felt like bricks and it was hard for me to even move any limb.

I closed my eyes and tried to do a breathing exercise, when I heard the door open to my homeroom. I was guessing it was my teacher because he wasn't wearing the school uniform. He was of average height with blonde hair hiding a pair of brown eyes. He mouth was turned up in a smile that I guessed always rested there.

"You are Evony, right? The new girl?" he asked me, almost laughing.

"What gave it away?"

"You looked like you might pass out," he chuckled, "and plus your face is new around here."

I just smiled at him as he continued, "Class will be-, "BRING! "-starting now." He laughed loudly. "Please, just wait here. I'll be introducing you to the class soon," and with that he walked back in the classroom but this time leaving the door open. I could only see the pedestal and the black chalkboard and his general desk which had papers scattered around it.

"Now class," the class grew quiet too fast, "we have a new student here. She has traveled a long way to get here," the class start to grow with murmurs and whispers, "Please come here Evony," I saw him glance my way and motion for me to enter the classroom.

When I stood in front of the class I felt like I was going to choke, it looked exactly like the one from my dream, there were more males then females and they all looked great and well groomed. I couldn't help but look towards were the seat that I sat in my dream, and there he was, the elegantly carved man. Who stole my breath away and had left my brain in a mush.

"Introduce yourself." I heard the teacher say and I was brought to reality.

"My name is Evony Rousseau. I hope that we can all get along." I smiled gently at the class and they replied with a long harsh stare.

I gulped and I looked at the teacher, "Now where to put you…" he started to tap his chin with his forefinger. I suddenly found my shoes extremely interesting and I could feel the stares of the class on me. I wanted to disappear. '_Where was Duke?_'

"Evony, you can sit there."

I was afraid to look where he was pointed and when I did look he pointed next to the model in the corner. He was staring out the window like he was in my dream, and again I felt my feet being pulled towards the seat. I sat in the seat and saw the same words engraved in the wood again. But, this time I didn't bother with tracing the patterns in the wood.

"A new girl, huh?"

I felt myself die, '_what was going to happen now that I am awake?!_'

"Do you always ignore people?" I heard his voice ask, it was so low and beautiful.

I needed to look at him and my brain seemed to agree with me as I felt my head turn towards him. There he was that beautiful man; with eyes so piercing I thought that they would be the tool in which he could kill me with. I could see him with more detail now, his face was flawless. I couldn't see any blemish of any kind and it made me self-conscious of my own skin. His lips were small and were turned down in an almost frown. His brown hair was brilliantly perfectly formed around his face and made him more elegant. I prayed that I wasn't dreaming.

I shook my head at him and looked at my desk, like I did in my dream. I was awaiting his breath to fall on my neck or hear his voice again, but I could feel his stare but I got no more motivation or response out of him.

"Mr. Kaiba, leave the new girl alone." I heard the teacher ask in the distance.

"My apologies, Mr. Pier." I heard his voice growl at the man. For some reason I sensed that he didn't care if the teacher caught him or not.

When I dared to look at 'Kaiba' again, he wasn't starting at me anymore. He was staring at the window, I looked at his reflection in the mirror, and I could swear I saw a tear slide down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here we go Chapter 2. It was kind of difficult to write this because I hit a writer's block in a way. But, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its plot, game, or its characters. I still do not own the cover. I do own Evony and the general plot. Oh, and the deck that I use in this chapter is the actual deck that I duel with haha, I love my dragons.

Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

* * *

I knew from right then and there that my homeroom class was going to be my bane of existence for a long time. I honestly did not know what to do. Why was I dreaming about this man?

I just wanted this day to be over so I can rest my head and eventually I finally found Duke again, which made me feel more secure.

"Evony, lunch is soon. You should meet some friends of mine. They are anxious to meet you."

And with that I found myself sitting with unknown people in a noisy room. I wasn't eating my food and looking at the people that Duke called his friends. They were sure an interesting bunch and were keeping me entertained. Two boys, one blonde and one brunette, were destroying their food like it was their last day on earth and honestly didn't care that bits and pieces of food were flying everywhere.

The last boy in the group was small and innocent with massive spiky multicolored hair and was laughing at them. The girl looked disgusted at the boys eating and she ate too politely. I turned back to Duke, who was looking at me, as if he was studying a book. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled at me. "Guys, this is Evony. She was the new girl I was telling you about," he said not taking his eyes off of me.

"Hi, Evony," "Hello." "Nice to meet you" was the mixture of words that I heard from the group.

"I'm Joey, and this is Tristan," said the blonde who pointed to himself and then pointed to the brunette, who was still eating his food. I smiled at them and mumbled a hello.

"I'm Tea," waved the girl and smiled at me. I returned the gesture to her and at last I looked at the small boy, who was smiling and which I guessed which was almost always plastered on his face.

"My name is Yugi. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure."

I looked down at my backpack and brought it to my chest and hugged it there. I was still worrying about that man in my homeroom class. '_Kaiba, was it?_' His name sounded familiar like I already knew him or OF him. Why was he crying? Was it me? Does he know about me and that fact that I can't remember him making him tearing him up? Perhaps, I was just overthinking.

"Evony, you play Duel Monsters?"

I looked around who asked me and it was Yugi, I tilted my head at him, "Duel Monsters?"

"You can't tell me that you don't know what Duel Monsters are when you have them in your backpack." He pointed to the pocket on my backpack and there they were, the cards that I found on my nightstand this morning. I took them out and looked at the black dragon again, 'So these are Duel Monsters'

I suddenly found myself standing on a beach with a large white machine strapped to my arm and I could hear myself shout, "Now I play Blue Eyes White Dragon!" and before me I saw a huge light blue dragon appear me…

I was looking at the deck again. _'I remember something. I've played Duel Monsters before?_'

"I guess, Yugi. I haven't dueled in a long time." I heard my mouth spew out.

"Let's duel then, Evony! We got some time before lunch is over and Joey and I brought our duel disks and we can have a duel in the courtyard!" he was saying a little too excitedly.

'_Duel Disk?_' I looked at Duke who seemed excited to see what I have in store for this duel. I agreed to the offer, and it scared me a little bit because I don't remember playing that much and I don't even know the rules. So I was hoping that maybe when the duel starts I would know what just to do.

"Let me duel her, Yug! You ALWAYS get to duel," I heard Joey say as we made our way outside to the courtyard. I heard the small boy laugh, "Alright Joey. You can duel her."

Yugi handed me a large white machine like the one I remember seeing in my dream, "You look confused. Give me your left arm…"

He slide the machine over my arm and then locked in place, and the machine activated and started to glow, "That just means it is ready for you start playing cards."

"Thank you," I whispered at him. He smiled back at me, "Good luck"

Joey was a distance away from me and was shuffling his deck, I copied by his example.

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first or second."

I beat Joey with rock, "Okay, Evony. First or second," Tristan asked.

"Second."

"Alright! Joey is first let's start this duel with 4000 life points."

We both drew five cards. I felt as if I already knew how to duel and the strategies that were forming in my head seemed endless and fool proof.

As the duel proceeds, I found myself being surrounded by a crowd. I started to look around and there a lot of people at least 50 or more people. I suddenly grew nervous as my eyes laid upon 'Kaiba'. As I assumed in my dream he was tall, very tall. He has his arms crossed and his brows were furrowed together as if he was thinking too hard.

"Evony, it's your turn, you know?" Joey shouted at me. I pulled my attention back to the duel. So far, the duel was going well and I had one move that would end the duel and making me victor. I smiled at that thought. Joey had 1300 life points and I had 500. I had nothing on the field, but a Decoy Dragon and he had his trusty Red Eyes on the field and no spell or traps on the field.

In my graveyard, I had two Blue Eyes that I had thrown away for my strategy that I was going to pull off, my ultimate one that I was going to pull off now.

"All right, Joey. This duel ends now! First, I will banish my Decoy Dragon to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and I use its effect to summon another dragon," I saw the enormous black dragon appear in front of me, and for some reason my heart began to swell in pride. "I'll summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

When I laid the card on the field, I heard a gasp from the crowd and I looked around. Everyone has whispering to each other and 'Kaiba' looked like he was going to choke.

"A Blue-Eyes? Evony, I thought there were only three in the whole world…" I heard Joey drag off.

I didn't respond to him but instead, I went on to finish this duel. "Next, I'll play Dragon's Mirror, which allows me to remove from play dragon type monsters that are listed under a dragon type fusion. Can you guess what I am going to do now?"

Joey just looked at me in disbelief as I started to summon my next monster, "Now, I banish my three Blue-Eyes to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

In a burst of light and an intense roar that shook the ground a three headed Blue-Eyes appeared and shiner than ever, but I was not done yet!

Joey looked like he had just seen a ghost as his skin was drained off all color, "I'm not done yet Joey. I have just one more move to make. Now, I sacrifice my newly summoned monster to summon my key card, a monster that cannot be destroyed by any means possible. I summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

As I laid my key card on the field, I felt like my eyes were going to melt right out of their sockets because of all the light that was emitted from this one dragon, but before I knew it I saw something else, other than the duel with Joey.

I saw the Shining Dragon standing in front of me like usual in a duel, but I heard myself shout, "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, destroy the rest of his life points! Destroy him and give me back my freedom!"

The Blue-Eyes opened his mouth to attack and before the attack reached its target I was looking at the duel with Joey.

What I heard was the most eerie silence I have ever heard. No one was talking and no one was moving, and I didn't understand why I was receiving this reaction and I looked to Yugi for help, he looked at me as if he already knew everything about me and what I stand for.

People around me where looking at me like I was monster and 'Kaiba' was the worst of all, he was starting at me like I had committed the greatest sin of all, he looked at me with such force and anger and hatred that I felt faint.

I looked at Joey and before I could make any move he conceded the duel, he surrendered. The monsters that we summoned disappeared and the duel disks deactivated. I walked to Joey and shook his hand for a good duel.

"I don't understand Joseph. Why are we getting this reaction?" I whispered at him.

"It's the fact that you played Blue-Eyes. Kaiba is the only one who had all three of the dragons and now it seems as if that rumor was proven false. Where did you get those cards, Evony?" Joey stated.

By this time I was surrounded by Yugi and company, "I do not know. You see, I have amnesia. I was in an airplane crash. I barely know anything of who I am or what I am doing here."

"But, Evony, you played so flawlessly. Every combo was perfect, and when you summoned that Shining Dragon, it was awesome. It was like you have done that strategy for a long time." I heard Tristan exclaim.

"I guess I must have, but I honestly have no idea," I laughed at him.

"You!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I knew that voice; with my breath hitched I turned slowly to see 'Kaiba' stomping towards me with a fury unmatched. With his long legs and a few strides he was standing right in front of me. I could see the muscles stretching out his uniform and his scent intoxicating my nostrils.

I looked up at his face, "Yes?" I was able to muster.

"Where did you get the Blue-Eyes? Who are you?"

Just by the command of his voice I could tell that he used it daily and that he was a very important person who demanded respect.

For some reason, I felt myself relax and was able to breathe better, "They are my cards, and it does not matter where I got them."

I say its eyebrows furrow and the impatience radiate from every one of his pores.

"I demand you give them to me, I'll pay any amount you want," he growled at me

"They aren't for sale."

"Fine, duel ME for them. I'll win them from you."

I knew that deep in my heart that these cards were way too special to me, and they were a part of my heart and I did not want to part with them. I was like a boy with his baby blanket, or a girl with a newfound kitten that cannot be kept. I didn't want to give them up.

"I don't know who you are," I snapped at 'Kaiba'

I saw his face fell and he look seriously depressed for a split second but he quickly recovered and glared at me.

"I'm surprised. My name is Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. the very corporation that made the disk that is still latched around your arm. I was the Champion of Duel Monsters and I have the rarest cards in the world," he shook his head at me, his brown locks shaking with head, "It's a shame you don't know me."

This time I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued, "It's a shame because I know you so well, Evony Rousseau, my princess."

My eyes widen at him and he frowned at me and walked away, leaving girls staring after his wake. I felt bile rise to my throat as the scenery changed around me and I saw an extravagant ball room and I could hear the rustle of well-made cloth flow around me and I could hear an orchestra sound in the distance. Around my eyes was fuzzy and I look realized that they were feathers around a mask that I was wearing.

"Evony," I heard a deep voice command behind me, as I turned around I saw an older man whose hair was just starting to gray.

I felt my mouth smile at the man, "Father!" and I ran to embrace him.

When he pulled away he took off my mask, and looked at me, "My daughter, you are now 18 and this party is for you. You know I'll miss you when you leave for Japan, my sweet."

"Father, I will be alright, and I will be home again soon."

"I know my daughter. It's so hard to part with the last bit of my family, just promise me that you won't fall in love in Japan. You have someone here arranged for you on your return back home to us."

I felt my grin widen as I looked at my father, "I know, I won't leave you in the dark, I'll write to you and try to keep in contact as much as I can. Mother is still with us too, you know."

His face fell at that comment and his eyes started to water, "Evony, go have fun tonight. Go dance and laugh with your friends. I'll be there to see you off tomorrow."

"All right, I love you, father."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime*," my father whispered to me.

I found myself wander the ball room, every surface was shiny and I could see my reflection everywhere. My black hair was pull up with curled strands falling randomly everywhere; my eyes were glazed with the fainted touch of black eyeliner and gold eye shadow. My lips were a slight red and my body was adorned with a beautiful gold dress that followed my movement like silk.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" a familiar voice rang out as a hand was stretched out in front of my face. I looked at the owner of the hand and a man who was wearing a black tuxedo and a simple black mask stood in front of me. I could see his orbs of sea staring at me from behind his mask.

I responded with laying my hand on his and he grasped it and pulled me out on the dance floor and I felt myself being swayed along with the soft orchestra music.

I stared into his eyes, "Who are you?"

He frowned at me slightly, "No one important, my lady."

He put his forehead to mine and our noses touched, "I'm just an admirer, my princess."

"Evony…?" I heard someone shout at me and the man disappeared and I shoved back into reality.

"Evony, are you okay?" I heard an innocent voice inquire.

It was a worried Yugi, "I'm fine." I held my face in my hands.

BRING! I heard the bell scream at the students.

My feet guided me back to the school and my mind wondered, '_I know you, Seto. You were there._'

* * *

*moi is pronounced "mwa."

aussi is pronounced "oh see."

It basically means, "I love you too"

Yay! Another chapter done: D thank you to those who favorite my story, it really got my motivated to write my second chapter. Don't forget to review, its greatly appreciated! No giving up on me! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3, yay! Thanks to those followed me and followed the story, it makes me more motivated to write the story. Don't forget to review or message me with any questions you might have. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its game or its plot, I do own Evony and the general idea. Don't give up on me! :D

* * *

I was happy that my first day of school was eventually over. All the attention and the requests that I got to duel other people seriously made me want to die in a hole.

But Duke and Yugi offered to take me to the mall and show me around the city, since now they knew that I had amnesia. Hoping for the best, I agreed and I found myself walking the cement streets towards a huge building, with all sorts of cars and people hanging around the entrances.

"Have you ever been to a mall, Evony?" I heard Yugi ask me.

I looked down at the innocent boy, and sighed, "If I did, I don't remember it, I barely remember anything except what I saw today."

Duke perked up at that statement and looked at me, "You mean, you remember something of who you are?"

I shrugged, "All I know is that I dueled before, and being at an extravagant party." I decided to keep the part of the "Masked Kaiba" to myself; I did not want that secret getting around.

Duke started to rub his chin as he pondered his thoughts, "Maybe we will find out more today, Evony. You will need your memory back."

My head shot up to his face, "What's that supposed to mean, Duke! Do you know something about me?"

He shook his hands in front of me in desperation, "Of course, Evony! I just met you. It is just common sense for you to remember."

"You don't think I don't know that!" I shouted at him, feeling the anger seeping out of my pores.

"Evony, calm down, let's just grab something to eat and just have fun, okay?" Yugi shot out, getting between Duke and me.

Yugi led us to a restaurant in the mall that served all kinds of food, "You might like it here, Evony. They serve all types of food and maybe tasting familiar foods might help you to remember something."

I smiled at him happily, "Thank you, Yugi."

I saw his cheeks redden and he looked away, "No problem, Evony. That's what friends do."

I felt my heart swell again, '_friends_'. That was something that I could get used to.

Soon, we were seated near a window and a menu was placed in front of us and the waiter left, with the promise of water and our drinks.

There was too much to pick from and it made my stomach uneasy and I placed the menu down without choosing anything, "You aren't getting anything?" Duke asked.

"I hope that is okay," I told him and smiled gently.

Duke looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "You didn't eat lunch, and you need to eat now."

I narrowed my eyes, "But, I don't want to eat."

"Please eat," he whispered, grasping my hand.

I laughed, "All right, if it wills sooth that mind of yours."

We finally ordered and I turned to the boys, "So, how did you become friends?"

Yugi laughed and Duke frowned at the memory, "It was difficult at first, Evony. I blamed him for the wrong things, made Joey a laughing stock, and accused him of wrong doings. I still don't like the memory much though." Duke laughed lightly.

Yugi looked at Duke and sighed, "It was a misunderstanding, that's all. I learned a fantastic game in the process and I loved the challenge I was encountered with. We talked after and after finally listening we understood where everyone was coming from. That is in the past now."

"Now you are the best of friends." I stated, while they grinned at me.

Sighing, I looked out the window and I saw a fountain which I presumed was supposed to be the landmark of the middle of the mall.

I studied the people that sat around the fountain, and it was quite amusing. There was a group of young teenager girls with their short skirts and their shiny hair being illuminated by the skylight above the fountain. There was also an elderly couple sitting on the rim of the water fountain, and holding hands, the older man leaned in and kissed the lady on the cheek and I could see her blush. That sight made my heart warm.

But, what I saw next tore the hope right out of it.

I saw a group of boys surrounding another boy, who was much younger in comparison, and had tears streaming down his face. What amazed me is the fact that no one bothered to help him.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." I said to Duke and Yugi, hurrying out of the restaurant without hearing their reply and running towards the group of boys.

"You silly rich boy, you don't deserve awesome toys as this!"

The tallest boy, who I presumed was the leader, was holding up a small gadget out of reach of the crying on who was rubbing his eyes on the stone floor.

Gulping air, I went up to the boy and grabbed the item out of his hands, in a hurry he spun around and faced me with shock written all over his face.

"That's not yours," he shouted angrily at me, I could see the spittle coming out of his mouth, "give that back!"

I laughed at him," It's obviously not yours, either. Get out of here, before I call security and leave this poor boy alone." I shoved past him to comfort the boy who was still on the ground, who stopped crying but his tear stained cheeks he looked up at me with confusion and hope in his eyes.

I heard the boys run off as I handed the boy back his gadget, "Are you okay?"

He had the biggest smile as he hugged the toy to his chest and sighed in relief, "I am a lot better now. Thank you so much!"

I held out my hand and helped him to his feet as he was brushing himself off I asked, "Where are you parents?"

He didn't meet my gaze, "I don't live with them, and I live with my older brother. Who is supposed to be around here somewhere..." he dragged off, his head shooting around in all sorts of directions.

"Do you have a phone or anything to call him?"

He looked down at the item in his hands and opened it. What he had stolen from him was a phone and very well designed. It was like a laptop, with the keys like a computer and the screen directly above it. I looked at his screen and before I could catch the name the phone was shoved into his ear. I took this time to look at the boy more closely. He was up my stomach in height and had wide dark blue eyes. His hair was long, black and very shaggy.

I could hear the subtle ringing from the phone and soon the little boy shut his phone in defeat, "He isn't answering." He looked up at me in defeat. I frowned at the boy as his eyes started to water.

"Are you hungry? My friends are waiting for me; I'll buy you whatever you want."

He looked conflicted and he stared at his phone again, "All right," the boy looked at me and smiled.

I led him back to the restaurant where the boys were already eating. When they saw the boy sitting down next to me they started to choke.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Yugi coughed.

"This lady helped me, she offered buy me food, so I decided why not?" Mokuba laughed.

The boy turned to me, "I never got your name."

"My name is,"

Mokuba's phone rang loudly and when he saw who was calling him and he instantly lit up, "Seto! I tried to call you."

"Seto?!" I almost yelled.

"Evony, Mokuba is Seto Kaiba's little brother." Duke whispered to me.

I looked at Mokuba, in my opinion they didn't look alike, though they did share the same eye color, Mokuba had darker eyes.

"Yeah, I am in the restaurant in the mall with Duke, Yugi and Evony," Mokuba continued.

I could hear a loud voice over the speaker of the cell phone, Mokuba held the device away from his ear.

"I'll wait here, big bro," and Mokuba closed the cellphone.

I opened my mouth to ask Mokuba a question when I heard the restaurant's door swing open and crash into the walls, and I saw the tall man, the man that I dreamed about and was totally confused and curious about. His eyes were only on Mokuba and I could feel his anger radiate off of him, like heat waves.

"Let's go Mokuba. I don't want you to wander off again."

"Seto, Evony helped me from having my phone stolen from me! She helped me."

His older brother looked at me with no emotion on his face and stared intently.

Just like in my dreams, I melted under his gaze and the ocean waves beat me away and I soon faltered under his gaze just like before and when I realized this, my heart sank.

"Let's go Mokuba."

The boy looked at me and smiled softly, "Don't worry about him, thank you for saving me."

"You are most welcome."

With that, the Kaiba brothers left the restaurant and most likely the mall, in their fancy limousine and they drove away. I almost wanted to chase after him, after Seto Kaiba and make peace with him. I knew he was the key and I knew he could help me.

For some reason, I knew that acquiring this key would be hard but I was determined. I'm not giving up. I will figure out why Kaiba appears in my dreams and why he has this effect on me.

"Do you guys not like Kaiba?" I asked.

"Kaiba is fine, he just isn't the easiest to get along with," Yugi stated, rubbing his chin.

"You don't think I noticed?" I laughed at him, "He is unusual," I felt myself look out the window, my mind swimming with those blue orbs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Duke nudge Yugi and smile devilishly at him.

"Do you LIKE him, Evony? Are you crushing on Kaiba?" Duke smirked at me.

I sharply turned my head to him, "Excuse me? Heavens no! He is just interesting is all," I felt myself lie, somewhat.

"Yeah," Yugi dragged out the word, "Interesting" He rose an eyebrow at me.

I felt my face heat up and I threw a napkin at the small boy, "Shut up, you!"

They laughed it off and continued on their food and let the subject drop. I was thankful for it. I didn't want them to think of me that way, or to know of the dreams of the tall man that I had at night. Was I going to dream of him tonight? I got nervous at the thought and for a split second I was excited.

I enjoyed the rest of the meal with the boys, excused myself and with a promise that I will see them tomorrow. I had serious thinking to do.

* * *

I saw her hips sway as she walked in front of me, her mouth spewing nonsense words that I wasn't listening too. My eyes trailed up to her curves around her waist and finally her chest when she turned around to question me if I was listening.

"Hm," I noted with a small incline of my head. She smiled at the answer and turned back around and continued to talk nonsense.

I felt myself rush to her and I wrapped my arms body and stuck my nose in her soft black hair, drinking in her gorgeous scent, I felt myself moan at the smell.

She intertwined her small fingers with my rather large hands and leaned her head back on my shoulder and I bent my head down to kiss her neck. I could her heart beating quite loudly as I sucked lightly on the soft flesh on her throat.

"Seto," she moaned and turned around to me and pulled my head forward and kissed me deeply.

I pushed her against the wall and I put my hand up her shirt finding my way to her soft lacy bra, holding her breasts beautifully. She leaned her head back and I took the chance to attack her throat again and her back started to arch slightly under the pleasure.

"Love, take me," she whispered so softly I could barely hear her, but before I could respond the door exploded revealing men in suits with guns outstretched to my head, and she was ripped away from my grasp and stolen from me.

"Seto, save me!" I heard her scream loudly and I ran after her but no matter how hard or fast I ran she got farther away.

Then I heard a shot and her scream ceased.

"No, Evony please no!" I heard myself scream.

"NO!" I was forced awake.

I was at my deck in Kaiba Corp., my laptop closed underneath me with drops of sweat lying in pools on the computer. I leaned back in my chair and sighed loudly, my eyes spotted my mug of coffee but as I put it to my mouth the liquid that was promised inside was gone. In frustration, I slammed the cup back on the wooden desk.

Standing from my chair, I stood to look out the window. The city was dark with dew lights scattered across the buildings and I could see my breath fogging up the window. I snorted in annoyance and grabbed my suitcase and computer and headed out my large regal office.

In the elevator, listening to the cheesy music I felt my thoughts wonder to the dream. I was pleasuring her and she wanted it. She wanted me. I bit on my lip as the memories started to flow back to me.

"_I don't know who you are,_" I heard her voice snort at me. I bit my lip at the thought.

DING.

The doors opened at I saw the limousine waiting for me behind the big glass doors. The chauffeur had the door opened for me before I reached the long car and I stepped inside.

"Evony, why don't you remember me...?" I heard myself whisper, "Is Seto Kaiba not that important to you anymore?"

* * *

Yay, chapter 3 is done, finally. Sorry for the delay guys don't forget to review. Thank you again to those who followed me. It means a lot. No giving up on me! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go chapter 4! It makes me sad that I don't have any reviews yet but it is okay, if you enjoy the story I would really love to know. I also made a Facebook page for this story so if you want to like it so you know when the next chapter will be out or updates this is the link: anotherfallfiction .

It really irritates me when people have Mokuba always make their OC and Seto get together. Like, he is the tool to make them become a couple. I also think its way over used for someone's OC to get raped/almost murdered/drunk from drinking because the female was upset over Kaiba/or anything like that. It's over used and a horrible plot device. So because of that there will be no mention of rape/murder/alcohol (unless it is used in a good way and not for the purpose of getting themselves drunk). I apologize if you made a fan fiction and used those aspects, you probably made a fantastic story but it's just irritating to me.

I also hate the first season, aka Duelist Kingdom. So, you won't find that in this story.

Enough of my ranting xD

Anyways I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, its plot game or its characters but I do own Evony and the general story plot. No giving up on me! :D

* * *

That night I dreamt of her again.

She sat next to me in our homeroom class again, like every other day but this time she wasn't paying attention to anyone, not even the teacher like she usually does. But her eyes were focused on the door like she was expecting something.

"Evony…" I reached out to touch her shoulder but before my fingertips even brushed the polyester of her shirt the door opened to reveal a king.

Literally, the person who was standing there was a king and he was glaring at me.

"Seto, I told you to stay away from her. To leave her alone, you dishonored my family and my city. You aren't allowed to be with her anymore, I thought I made that rather clear," his voice boomed across the room.

"Your honor," I heard myself start.

"Be quiet, Kaiba!" I heard a girl scream at me. I looked at Evony, she was glaring daggers at me, and she looked like she wanted to kill me.

I opened my mouth to retort but her hand connected with my face, and the crack echoed through the air and I narrowed my eyes at her.

She still glared as she stood up and walked away from to me to the king and I felt my heart break.

When I woke up that morning, I knew that she would never be mine, that her father would never allow her to be with me, because I chose my company to lead instead of being a royal.

In my brain I knew I made the right choice, but now that she is in my classes and goes to my school all those emotions that I buried down deep are being resurfaced and I can't push them back down. It hurts most of all that she doesn't remember who I am or the memories that we share. But, nonetheless, I told myself that I would not act on those feelings, that I would not pursue her so I wouldn't have to feel her father's wrath or the possibly of my company ceasing. I hoped that I wouldn't have to talk to anyone about her, but I knew that hope wasn't going to last long.

In fact, it barely last an hour, I was even in my own kitchen in my own house when Mokuba decided to ask about yesterday's endeavors.

"Big bro, you know that girl, Evony, don't you?" he mused at me.

I knew he was too smart for his own good and he was going to ask me, "Hm." I grumped at him.

"Seto, then why didn't you thank her or anything when you picked me up from the restaurant last night? Did she do something bad to you?"

"No, Mokuba. Don't ask any more questions about the subject, got it?" I scowled at the black coffee in my mug

He responded with him finishing his meal.

"Mokuba, I won't be there to pick you up after school today, there has been some recent evidence that some of my executives have been plotting to take over my company."

"I should be there for that, you know?"

"You have school."

"As do you, just get me out early!" he pleaded with me.

"Fine, you can be there. I don't want to hear you complain about not being able to do all the homework that you missed."

The day seemed to zoom by as I soon found myself in the corporate office with the five men; I was soon to accusing with plenty of evidence to prove that they were trying to take over my company. I didn't bother to sit in front of the five men, while they looked at me with straight faces.

"You know why you are here," I growled at the men.

"But, Kaiba sir, I don't understand we would never try to take over your company."

"We were just putting the finished touches and perfecting your virtual system that you have been working so hard on, sir."

"You dummies, my big bro isn't going to believe anything that you scumbag say!" I heard my little brother shout at the men.

'They completed the system that I have been working on for years in a matter of months? I've got to check it out.'

"You guys finished the system? I am going to a running course on it, but this doesn't mean that you are off the hook," I turned around to leave and I could hear the men sigh in relief, "C'mon, Mokuba." He followed me without another word.

The storage unit that held the machine wasn't far away from the tower of Kaiba Corp. but it didn't help that it was storming heavily and it was starting to flood very slightly so it was impossible for my pants to not become wet.

"Mokuba, start up the machine," I stated and made my way towards the main chamber and opened the casket. There was a place to sit and to rest your arms and I sat in the plush seat and a holder popped out near where my hands would sit, I reached into my inside jacket pocket and inserted my deck and the drawer slide back into the machine.

"I'm ready, little brother. Start up the machine."

"Are you sure, Seto? It could be a trap…"

"Now, Mokuba!"

"If you insist," the little brother whispered to himself and pulled the lever and the machine started to rev to life, electricity started to cackle and Mokuba found his brother surrounded by a huge bright light and he could hear his brother groan again and again in pain, then suddenly the light went out and his brother was unconscious.

"I hope you'll be all right, Seto," murmured the younger brother as he could see a 8 bit Seto walk across the screen above the machine.

Now, Seto was walking for the first time in his new invention, he was very pleased with the smoothness of the gameplay so far and the graphics were extremely realistic.

"Everything so far is going according to plan and doing way better than I thought, but I need to see some combat."

As if right on cue, a roar echoed through the forest's trees and the Twin-Headed Dragon appeared.

"Perfect, I summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" the CEO held the card above his head and the majestic dragon instantly appeared and already destroyed its target. But before Kaiba could move on his dragon was sucked away from him, into a huge jar with an evil grinning face.

"My dragon!" the man yelled after his precious monster and soon the monster "Armed Ninja" appeared and threw a net over Kaiba and kidnapped him, disappearing into the forest.

Meanwhile, the CEO's younger brother sat by the control panel waiting for his brother to get back, when he heard the distant footsteps coming towards the room.

It wasn't going to be long before Mokuba felt the need to escape.

* * *

Evony's P.O.V

During school people are always attacking me on how I got the Blue-Eyes cards, why I won't give them to Kaiba, or if I could duel them. It started to irritate me and I was glad that I left my deck in my locker, where it would be safe.

The gang kept me safe most of the time by leading me away from the torment and Joey and Tristan chasing people off that were beginning to pester. I really wanted to go home and that's when Yugi offered to let me come over to his house that night to just hang out with him and the rest of his friends. I didn't think it would be smart to decline so I accepted with high hopes of having some fun.

The following night after school that day, I found myself sitting in a green plush chair, eating popcorn and listening to boys rant over what move was made incorrectly and my eyes glued to the television, watching a competition duel reaching its end. I could hear the rain pound on the roof of the house with a flash of lightning once in a while.

"Using Bottomless Trap hole, your monster is banished. It doesn't go to the graveyard!" I heard Joey yell to Tristan.

I was going to put my input into the duel when the door swung open, revealing a wet, exhausted Mokuba. He was leaning against the door for support the rain streaming down his face, "Help me, please," he gasped for air.

"Mokuba!" I shouted as I ran to him to help him into the house and closing the door behind the boy. "Get him a warm drink and a blanket," I commanded to the group and they rushed off in different directions.

I sat the boy on the couch and Joey brought back a blue blanket and I wrapped it around his shoulders and started to rub his arms to get some warmth back into his bones, "What's wrong? What happened, Mokuba?"

"Seto, my brother, it's a trap. They trapped him, Evony. We need your guys help. I didn't know who to run too. Please you got to help me."

I smiled at him to help him settle down, "Calm down, Mokuba. Tell us what happened."

Around this time Tea brought back some hot tea and gave it to the little brother and he sipped lightly and I saw his shoulders relax slightly as he started.

He told us of how some corporate people at his brother's company was threatened to be taken over by people who were working in secret, while the CEO was away for a year on a trip.

"He was on a trip to where?" I heard myself think aloud.

"He went to France for a business trip or something, he doesn't talk about it."

I sat there on the couch for that sentence seriously bothered me, he went to France. I could almost feel the words dig around in my brain as I pondered every syllable.

"Anyways, Mokuba, we'll help your brother out so don't worry," promised Yugi.

"Thank you guys so much, I'll take you over there right now, but we have to go a secret room with more capsules. I am pretty sure that they will work for us there is only a limited amount."

And with that Mokuba zoomed off towards the door and into the rainy night. I didn't know what to think of the situation, I knew that Kaiba was in trouble and that he might need help but I got the impression that he wouldn't like us tinkering around with his machines and just being around him. But, I followed the group anyways, if it meant seeing that blue orbed man again.

When inside the secret room there were only four capsules ready to be used and soon before we even were all in the room Joey and Tristan were already arguing over who got to go.

"You don't even duel, Tristan you can't go!" yelled Joey, his face starting to get red.

Mokuba shouted, "How about only Yugi, Joey and I go into the virtual world, I know how it works and I got to save my big brother!"

"Mokuba, there is four capsules, someone else could go," pondered Tea.

Tristan and Joey started to bicker again and Yugi looked at me with an all knowing eye, "Well, how about Evony? She duels, and duels really well. She could be an asset."

That silenced the two boys and everyone looked at me. Mokuba seemed more than happy with the idea, "Yeah, she helped me before, I know she will do it again."

I felt a surge of excitement, "Of course I will help!"

With that, it was settled, the four capsules were filled and out decks already inserted into the machine, the glass covered us and the last thing that I saw in the real world was Tea pulling a silver lever down and I blacked out.

* * *

Woo, chapter 4 is done! So the Facebook page IS up, if you want to go and like it for updates and stuff that would be great, here is the link again: anotherfallfiction

I'm not saying GO LIKE IT OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN, but it would just be nice for those who really like the story and can't wait for the next update. I really want to know how you guys feel about the story so far, what I need to improve on or what I need to stop doing because I want happy readers ^_^ anyways, I wish for reviews soon but thanks to those who favorite the story and continue to read it. And I already started on number 5, so I hope to have that up in a couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it took me until now to realize that the link never showed up, and I am too lazy to go and fix it, and now that I think about it I don't think I am going to advertise the page anymore. So just forget about it, okay? Haha, my apologies.

I also apologize for the lazy updates, I update as much as VGcats haha xD

My brain has been running wild with new story ideas for Hellsing and Bleach, I think. I really adore Alucard and Byakuya. But don't worry, I'll finish this before I start anything else.

Here, have chapter 5, I promise that in this chapter there will be some deep Kaiba and Evony stuff going on, because heaven's know that this fan fiction needs it right now.

Can I get some reviews this time around, please? I would enjoy what you guys think of this story so far. I'll keep uploading whether you do or not because I don't want to keep my readers waiting because people won't review. But it just makes me motivated and you'll most likely get the chapter earlier than usual.

I don't own anything you recognize!

Here we go. Chapter 5 :D

* * *

When I came too, I thought I was still in the real world with the scenery looking almost too real. I could hear the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees and the soft twitter of birds.

The boys were already awake and I noticed on the wrists were the silver duel disks, saying the number 2000. Their decks inserted into the disk and ready to go.

Standing up, I brushed off any dirt on my clothes, "You okay, guys?"

Yugi nodded and started to head off walking through the forest, he glanced down at his life points, "I'm glad I have my duel deck with me but this life point count makes me a bit nervous. I mean, I know what happens in a video game when you lose a life but I wonder what happens here. It's kind of a scary thought."

"No joke, Yug," Joey agreed.

Soon a thick fog started to roll between the tree trunks and we met with an overhanging cliff, and below us was a cemetery, "Whoa, talk about scary," gasped Mokuba.

We climbed down to the flatter land underneath us into the cemetery, and Yugi started to note, "It's weird to think that all of this is virtual and not real." The wind stopped blowing and the birds ceases their notes. It was way too quiet.

"Yeah, well it is real enough to me," whimpered a scared Joey. Which started to make me laugh, but it was ended too soon when the ground started to shake and crack and zombies grew from its depths.

Before I knew it, there were three Duel Monsters standing in front of us a dragon, a clown and a samurai.

"Wait a sec; these are nothing but Duel Monsters. So, if I just draw a card," pondered Joey as he started to draw his first card of the game, "Then, I really don't know what."

I could just hear the face palms from Yugi and Mokuba. That was when Mokuba piped up, "Let me show you how it is done, I summon the Rude Kaiser!" Mokuba drew a card from his deck and held it above his head, and the armored, bladed lizard appeared. Yugi followed suit, "And I summon the Dark Magician!"

The two monsters appeared, their masters ordering for them to attack and they followed suit. After the zombies disappeared, they came right back and stronger than ever, but for some reason Joey failed to see that, "I summon the Flame Swordsman, attack!"

His warrior charged forward to the more powerful zombies, "Joey, recall your attack!" yelled Yugi but it was too late, the swordsman chopped the dragon in two and it was already reforming back and countered against him, and the Flame Swordsman ceased to exist. Joey's life points started to deplete.

"No matter what we do, the zombies come back stronger than ever," grunted an irritated Joey.

"That's true Joey, it's true that the more the die the stronger their attacks get but they still have a major weakness, just think about your deck, Joey," advised Yugi.

Joey seemed to understand what he was saying on the spot, "Oh, yeah! Zombies have zero defense points, so if I use my spell card, Shield and Sword, I can switch their defense with their attack points, so their attack becomes zero." He raised the card above his head and the monsters started to fade in and out, "Okay, they are all yours Yug!"

He ordered his Dark Magician to attack and the monsters exploded under his dark magic. All of what was left was a card twirling with a big number 5 on it.

Joey looked at his life point counter; it read 1820 "My life points aren't going back up."

"That can't be good, can it?" questioned Mokuba.

"These virtual monsters must be playing for keeps, huh?"

I heard a faint giggle and fluttering behind a tombstone was a blue fairy, "What is that thing?" Mokuba barked.

"It seems like one of those fairies that they put into games to help the players out." I said and with that it started to fly away, "Let's follow it!" I commanded and we rushed after the tiny body.

I started to lose it and before I knew it the fairy was gone, "Dammit, it's gone." I sighed, defeated.

"Evony, look!"

Mokuba was pointing in the distance, and I saw a fairly large village, "What was probably what it was trying to show us!"

"Let's go explore it!" Joey shouted and ran off.

The town's buildings were made out of clay and were baking under the intense sun's rays. The road was made out of the natural sand that surrounded us, and was starting to harden from the over usage. There were stalls that had various items for sale and the owners shouted as potential customers made their way on with their own lives.

Out in the distance, high above the ground was a blemish on the horizon. If you were to look closely you would see a small castle, only small because of the distance.

"That castle that must be where my big brother is, I know it guys!" Mokuba stated and pointed to the rock in the sky.

"Then we need to go through the desert, little one," I suggested to him and with that we moved forward, out of the town and into the sandy plains.

Evony was in immense pain from the grains of sand that attacked her eyes ass he ventured further in the sandstorm that brewed seconds when just started to go in the desert.

"Mokuba, we need to head back! This storm is too powerful, we need to figure out an alternate route," Joey yelled over the winds.

"No, this is the only way to Seto!" Mokuba protested and as soon as he finished a tornado formed right in front of our very own eyes and it started to move towards us.

We tried to run from it but our feet kept sinking in the sand and then the cyclone was on top of us and we were pulled into the air, swirling in nonstop circles and my line of vision went fuzzy and faded to black.

When I finally came too, my eyes were over watering from the grains of sand that snuck their way under my eye lids. The others were already awake and brushing sand from their clothes.

"There's got to be an alternate route or something, guys. We need to search the town," I advised.

As if right on cue, we could hear an old cackle coming from the direction of the village. Right on the outskirts of the town was an old shack with a rotting deck and sitting on a lightly rocking chair was an old man, chewing on a toothpick. His face still held the laughter directed at us as he continued, "You can't get through the desert on foot, young ones. You need a special Duel Monster card."

"What card?" Joey asked.

"Well, it's called a Niwatori card. It's a cute little thing. You can actually get one as a reward in a local contest," the old, wrinkle finger pointed to a poster nailed to a clay hut.

I thanked the man as the gang ran towards to the paper. The poster had a fat baby chicken plastered right in the middle with a woman wearing a purple butterfly mask and holding a whip.

"Challenge our Madam Butterfly and win a rare card!" the paper screamed at us.

"If this is the way to get to your brother, Mokuba, then this is the route we need to go," Yugi reassured the little boy.

The tournament area wasn't hard to find as it was the biggest building in the whole village, it also smelled the worst and was the nosiest. We found a nearby hallway that led to a chamber for the contenders to sign up and get ready for their chance to out on the arena. The arena master was a hideous green humanoid toad. He only wore beige shorts that were way too baggy so you could see all of the warts and puss ridden pores littered over his puke green skin.

"Okay, you guys. Only one of you can go out on the arena. So choose and put this on," and he shoved a robe and a pig's mask into Yugi's arms. He simply walked away leaving his horrid stench trail behind him.

"I'll go out there guys, I'll win that card," said a confident Yugi.

"No, I'll go!" the robe and the mask were ripped from the small boys hands and Joey proceed to put on the costume.

"But Joey-"

"Yugi, you get to prove yourself time and time again how much of a brilliant duelist you are. Please, let me have this change to prove that I can do something for a change," and with that Joey put on his pig mask and made way towards the entrance to the arena.

"Let's go spectate. We will need to cheer him on," Yugi suggested.

The arena reminded me too much of the Coliseum in Rome but instead of broken down and ruined, it was built very nicely with precise construction, and before long we saw the pig walk towards the middle of the arena.

"Our next contender is Mr. Piggy!" shouted a loud voice as the crowd responded with equally as loud boos. I could almost see joey shrink from the reaction he got from the audience. To the north side of the arena was huge metal double doors that started to creak open and the loud voice resonated over the building again, "Now our undefeatable champion Madam Butterfly!"

With that, the doors flew open to reveal a woman wearing a purple butterfly mask was carried out on a chair by four men, her arms crossed satisfaction from the too loud cheers screaming at her entrance.

She jumped off her chair and landed in front of Mr. Piggy, if they were conversing I couldn't tell, and before long the woman help a card above her head and a winged woman appeared with talons so sharp that were ready to tear apart any vessel that was presented to her.

Joey responded with Flame Swordsman and without thinking he charges into battle to attack the Harpy. But a beautiful blue wall started to form from the ground and deflected the attack and it seriously weakened the warrior.

"Can it be?" I heard Yugi whisper to himself. I studied the arena, Madam Butterfly held another card above her head and a whip with thorns appeared in her monsters hand, the winged beast started to crack the whip and went to the attack to destroy Joey's already beaten monster.

But, before the monster's whip hit home, Joey took off his pig mask to reveal his true face, and right after that Madam Butterfly cancelled her attack and revealed herself.

She was a very beautiful lady with amethyst eyes, very read full lips and long thick golden hair. "Mai!" Yugi shouted to the woman and jumped over the railing that was protecting the audience from any and all danger. I followed suit and Mokuba soon after.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Yugi smiled at the pretty woman. "I was helping some suits at Kaiba Corp. test the game. What are you guys doing here?"

"You could be in trouble Mai, some corporate scumbags kidnapped Kaiba and we need to find him soon, and to do that we need to cross that desert and the Niwatori card as our transport," Joey pointed to the Coliseum's owner because sitting right next to him was the prize.

Finally, she looked at me, "Who are you?" I opened my mouth to respond but Mokuba cut in, "She is just an important friend, let's get that card and get out of here!"

The crowd started to boo from the lack of action, "Well, I am not too keen on the fact of crossing that desert but if it gets me out of here then I am up for anything." She turned to her monster, "Harpie Lady, grab that card and let's get out of here!" With a screech the winged lady shot her whip to the card and we ran for the exit.

But we weren't alone. The crowd was chasing us, possibly in pursuit for the stolen card, "Joseph, we aren't going to outrun them!" I shouted to him, and he came to an abrupt stop, "I'll stop them with Trap Hole!" He held the card out in front of them and as soon as the crowd got to where he activated it, the hole took up the whole street capturing most of the chasing mob.

We finally reached the outskirts of the town and the start of the desert, Mai activated the sought after card and five huge chickens appeared, we mounted the birds and set off in the desert. Before, long the storm started to whip up again and the cyclone formed in front of us again.

"I'll stop it this time! Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Destroy the tornado!" The blacker then night dragon appeared and with a charged fireball, shot the storm and it finally ceased which made me think '_Did we really have to go get these birds if that attack finished the job for us?_'

It was awhile before we even saw anything but sand, but in the distance we saw a temple that was starting to erode from the wind destroying the stone of the temple. As soon as we reached the stone steps, the youngest Kaiba brother jumped off his chicken and ran into the temple. I called after him and ran in pursuit.

The doors started to open and the room inside revealed a maze, a labyrinth. The doors creaked and closed with a crash.

"A maze, how do we get through now?" Joey whined.

"Forward," I stated.

Before, we could even take a step forward there a scream for help and Joey ran towards the sound like an idiot. I turned to the group and I see Mai pouting, "Doesn't he see a woman with a great body in front of him?"

I gaped at her in surprise. I almost laughed at her. '_Really, is that all she cares about is showing off her body?_' the thought made me want to gag. Yugi grabbed my sleeve and pulled me after him to go chase after the blonde idiot.

When we finally caught up to him, he was stuck at a four way and contemplating on which way to go, "Joey, you ignorant idiot! We need to stick together, we can't lose here." I scolded the teenager.

He opened his mouth to respond but the ground started to shake and we heard what sounds like tires and with the passing seconds the sound was getting closer to us and the ground shaking relentlessly, "Guys, we need to leave now." Mai demanded.

Mokuba tried to go down a hallways but a huge blue and red tank appeared blocking off the exit and soon each hallways where blocked with drill loaded tanks that were prepared to skewer us at any time.

"I got an idea!" Yugi held a card above his head and blackness overcame us, "Magical Hats!" At that moment, we heard a horrifying crash ending with a loud rumbling explosion.

I heard Yugi grunt and the dark was gone, we were safe in another part of the maze safe from the drill machines, "Brilliant job, Yugi!" I applauded.

But the celebration didn't last long as we heard more tanks coming for us. "Not again!" Mokuba whined, "Which way do we go?"

I heard a little flutter and a small giggle and going down a passage was a little blue fairy, just like the one that we saw in the graveyard when we first started, "Look at fairy! C'mon let's follow it!" Joey started to run after the small being

It led us further into the maze and we saw a girl with long shaggy hair and wearing a pink dress. She looked exactly like Mokuba!

"Mokuba, why are you wearing a dress?" Joey pointed out.

I turned to see our Mokuba wearing the same clothes that he has been since we started and his face, irritated. "You idiot, I am right here."

The new girl just laughed, "My name is Lady Edina and this fairy is Iru is my guide."

"We heard a scream," trailed off Mai.

"I lost her; I wouldn't be able to leave the maze without her," she pointed to a passage way behind where she was standing, "This is the way out of the maze," and she headed off in that direction. We followed in suit.

But at the end of the tunnel was a massive giant, a being of three colors. "The Gate Guardian!" Joey and Yugi exclaimed in unison.

"You know of this?" I muttered to them. They nodded to me, "Awhile back we had to fight this monster, but with our combined strength we can defeat this monster."

But I stepped forward, "Let me, you guys have been doing all of the hard work." I pulled out my three Blue-Eyes and my polymerization card and held them above my head, "I summon the almighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The cards started to glow and before me was my dragon, three headed and shiny, ready to battle. "Go my dragon, obliterate!" The three dragons open their mouths and in unison with blue blasts, it attacked leaving nothing but smoke in its wake.

At that moment footsteps and calls for our lady were heard behind the tunnel where the guardian was standing. "Lady Edina! Oh, thank heavens we found you."

It was a party of four, a rather old lady and three guards armed to the teeth. "These people saved me; they are the bravest warriors I have ever seen." She turned to us, "Please, becomes guests at my castle."

With that, I found myself in a carriage being pulled to a rather regal estate.

Meanwhile…

Mr. Kaiba was just regaining his conscience and was starting to realize that he couldn't move. His wrists were cuffed to a rock and he could start to feel the iron cut into his soft skin. The room that he was in was dark and the only source of light was two faintly lite lanterns off to the distance in front of him.

He felt bruised on every inch of his skin and he couldn't help but groan when the pain hit brain. As soon as the sound hit the air, he immediately regretted it. For a shape started to form in front of his eyes.

"Ah, you are finally awake, Mr. Kaiba," mocked the CEO

"Witty Phantom!"

Phantom was in humanoid form and dressed in a classy purple suit and wore a purple bowler hat in the same shade of his suit. His nose was very long, like a beak and his eye's pupils were slits instead of the usual round circles. He also had long yellow blonde hair.

"How are you enjoying my castle, Seto?" the phantom chuckled.

"I won't be having any of this! Override game protocol! End game now!" the over intelligent man yelled into the air.

But the Witty Phantom just wagged his finger in front of the man, "Your commands won't work here, my CEO. My superiors have reprogrammed the game."

The phantom turned around and started to walk towards the door when Seto yelled at the Duel Monster, "You won't be getting away with this!"

"Oh, I will when you become my sacrifice to the dragon."

Witty Phantom turned to walk out of the room but stopped before he reached the door, "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Kaiba. We are having another offering coming to us as well. One that I think you will be familiar with."

And with that the monster disappeared with his laughter lingering in the air.

The young man roared in frustration and he started to pull against the shackles that bound him. His efforts were in vain and all he got was more pain and now he could feel the blood run down his trench coat sleeves.

His thoughts wondered to his brother. He wondered what he was doing, and his thoughts started to go negative when he thought of the possibility that he was caught by his corporate executives. He felt a tremor of fear for his younger sibling.

Seto Kaiba was caught, with no way out. He needed to think fast or he will never see the real world again.

I was sitting at the large dinner table, with sounds of Joey scarfing food down his gullet and the occasional tinker of forks or spoons hitting the bowls or plates of the food they were eating off of.

It was rather quiet and I could see our lady pondering over something important. My thoughts trailed to the CEO. I wondered if he was still alive, if I would ever see him again, the thought of him ceasing to exist starting to tear and my heart and I felt immense pain. I could never imagine him gone from this world and that scared me. For me to think of a man who I barely knew, someone who was unimportant to me being taken away was horrifying. But it scared me more to think that he will be gone forever. If he disappeared, would I still dream of him? Would I feel the pain that I feel now? There were so many answers, and I knew that Seto Kaiba held all of them.

"I was wondering, brave warriors if you could help a queen?" questioned Lady Edina.

"Queen?" responded Mokuba.

"Yes, I am a queen. I am in desperate need of your help." She waited for our response but none came so she continued, "Each year, my kingdom and another are forced to give offerings to the Mythic Dragon, if we don't the beast will destroy our lands. The other kingdom already gave up their offering, who is a stranger from distant land,"

"That must be my brother!" interrupted Mokuba, "I'm certain of it."

Our Lady continued, "Then your brother is being kept in a dark castle in the sky," she turns her attention to a painting hanging on her wall. The picture showed of what seemed to be a long white bird, "Long ago, a legendary hero was said to have escaped from the castle on that flying machine. But, a thousand years ago, he hid it. No one has ever found it, and it is the only way into the castle. For it is being protected by a magical barrier that no duel monster can penetrate.

"I have volunteered to be my land's offering, but there is a prophecy that says epic heroes will come from the mountains to destroy the Dragon. I believe that the prophecy tells of your five, it must be you who is going to destroy it! You must be the heroes of legend!"

We sat and stared at her in shocked, except for Joey, "Being a hero! Saving the damsel in distress and saving the lands! This is pretty cool!" he started to boast.

"It seems we have to go through the Dragon to rescue Kaiba, so we have no choice but to take on the role of the heroes," mused Yugi.

The queen clapped in happiness, "But you must dress the part!"

We were taken to a room, with costumes already laid out for us, I was forced to dress in revealing armor that barely covered me, "How is this armor when it barely covers any of my skin?!" I yelled; swinging a cape over my shoulders and clipping it into place.

I looked into the mirror, my breasts with covered in iron plating and I had what seemed to be armor shorts over my bottom and knee high greaves and boots. My shoulders where covered with sharp pointing shoulder plates.

"If I can say, Evony, you look really good wearing that armor," I looked in the refection in the mirror to see a blushing Yugi, twiddling his thumbs.

I huffed and forced my arms to my sides, "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi was wearing full body armor that made him look more menacing than usual, and to top it off he wore a sword at his hip, I smiled at the sight.

Mai on the other hand wore more concealing armor then me, I scoffed. She thinks she has such a great body; she should be wearing this instead of me.

"Where is Joey," uttered Mai.

"I'm not coming out!" we heard the blonde yell from behind a curtain.

"What, why not?" I replied.

The curtain was torn open and there stood the blonde, wearing a bear skin and holding a huge wooden battle mace and his cheeks stained in red. "Look at me!"

I couldn't help but point and laugh at him, but Yugi pushed me out of the way, "You look fine, Joey."

The door busted open and a guard peeled into the room. "Heroes, we need you now!"

On the balcony of the castle, an object started to appear in the sky, the dark castle that held our CEO and it was floating towards us, and with an army of a thousand Duel Monsters flying towards us.

"They must be coming to get the queen!"

Mai summoned her Dark Witch starting to fight off the monsters but there are way too many of them, "Mai, bring back your witch while I play Dark Hole!" Yugi stated and went to activate the card, but it was shot out of his hand by a throwing knife. The owner was an Armed Ninja and he threw a net over the queen and started to carry her away.

"Lady Edina!" I heard the others shout.

"Oh no you don't!" I ran after the net and grabbed a binding of the net, and I was soon lifted into the air to the castle with the Queen.

I heard a faint call of my name before I was brought into the castle.

Inside the castle, Seto is still hanging from the stone slab, dozing off because of his over worked brain. His thoughts keep crossing over Mokuba and his safety, he twitches in his sleep.

The Witty Phantom appears out of thin air, "Wake up, my dear Seto." He whispers to the CEO.

As Kaiba awakens the phantom continues, "You programmed me to torture my captives, not let them sleep."

"What do you want, phantom?" growls the impatient man.

The phantom points to his feet where and appears the queen and Evony. Seto's breath hitches in his throat. 'Evony, what the hell are you doing here?' he thinks.

Evony starts to regain her senses and she awakens so see Kaiba looking down upon her.

My heart started to ram a thousand times a minute and time seemed to stop as I looked up at the captured man, his blue eyes seemed cloudy from stressed and his hair was not as perfect as I remembered it, but the sight still made me nervous and happy at the same time.

The queen came too and she looks up at the man, "Big brother, I've come to save you!" and she pulls off her dress, revealing the younger brother in his old clothes.

The phantom laughs, "You are in no position to be saving anyone, for you are about to be sacrificed to the Mythic Dragon!"

Mokuba drew a card and summoned a monster, "Sword Stalker, cut my brother free!" the purple warrior rushed towards Kaiba's bindings and cut them off in one swift deadly stroke.

Seto landed on his feet and Mokuba gave him his duel disk, "I also have your deck too, Seto."

"Thank you, little brother," thanked Kaiba and without any hesitation, the man summoned his Blue-Eyes and destroyed the purple clothed phantom once and for all.

"We need to get out of here," I advised. With a nod of his head, Kaiba and his brother made a run for it. But we were soon under attack by a force of more Armed Ninjas and a Dragon Capture Jar.

"I play Trap Master to destroy that pesky jar." With the jar destroyed, Kaiba had two Blue-Eyes under his control and he laid waste to the ninjas.

"Mokuba," Seto turned to his brother, "How did you get here?"

The younger Kaiba brother looked at his feet and reluctantly admits, "I didn't know who else to turn to, the corporate goons were after me. I asked Yugi and his friends for help."

Kaiba looked pretty upset, "You know how I feel about Yugi Mutou."

"I didn't know who else to turn too," repeated Mokuba.

"Anyone else."

"I got Evony to help me."

I felt my blood rush to my cheeks and my heart beat out of control again as I turned to look at the united brothers.

"It seems you helped my family again," mutter the man as he walked towards me.

I tried to answer him my tongue seemed stuck to the roof of my mouth, so I merely nodded and smiled at him.

"You still won't answer me, Evony."

All I heard out of that sentence was my name and my heart screamed the sound of it over and over again in my brain. I searched his face for any emotion or for any memory to strike up.

"You still don't know me, do you? Do you not remember anything?" he continued his face starting to deepen his frown.

"I remember that you were there, you were at my 18th birthday, weren't you? You were at the ball, the celebration of my turning. Weren't you?" I inquired.

The corner of his mouth curved into a smile and I felt myself swoon at the sight, "You are right, princess. I was there."

"Why?" I asked, wanting to relearn my past, hoping that he would spill more of it, but he responded with tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. He didn't answer and turned to his dragon to blow a hole through the floor.

He dragon heeded his master's orders and the brothers jumped through the hole. I still stood there in deep thought. '_He is a part of my past. I just know it. Where did he belong though?_'

Shaking my head, I jumped down the hole, to see the brothers with the gang and I smiled at the sight. Kaiba was mocking Joey on his choice of clothing. I sighed as Yugi welcomed me back and behind us we felt a certain breeze or some sort of energy.

When I turned around there surrounded by yellow light were five men, dressed in suits with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Congratulations on finally reaching the final level." One of them rewards.

"The game is over! We escaped the captive's cell and we weren't sacrificed to the Dragon. We beat the game," Kaiba protests.

The suits laugh at the CEO, "You keep forgetting, Mr. Kaiba. We reprogrammed the game, we aren't playing that way. So prepare for our Mythic Dragon!"

The cavern starts to change into the digital realm, and the suits transform into a Dragon. The dragon looks exactly like the Five Headed Dragon card that I have in my deck, each head represents a different element and has over 5000 attack points.

Mai summons her Harpie Lady Sisters and begins an assault but before the ladies and even begin to attack dissolve into nothingness.

We heard laughter that I assumed belong to the suits, "Silly girl, we activated Lord of Dragons, making it so only dragon monsters can attack."

I laughed at the suits, "We all have dragons in our decks, you idiots. Mine is full of them." I draw a card it's Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and I summon it, with a roar appears the black, red lined dragon ready to attack.

"Challenging me to a dragon duel? Fine, I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Joey follows with his own regular Red Eyes, Mai with her Harpies Pet Dragon, and Yugi with Curse of Dragon.

The dragons attack at once, but it doesn't do any damage at all, "You don't think that you can defeat us with those dragons, do you?" they laugh and continue, "There is one who has no dragon to defend himself with." The Five Headed Dragon launches an attack towards Mokuba. But Joey's Red-Eyes took the attack for him, and his dragon is destroyed while depleting his life points.

"Joey!" screams Yugi and Mai as they run to him, but he is already starting to digitize away, "Keep fighting guys, this isn't over," with a wink and a thumbs up, Joey disappears.

Tears in her eyes, Mai sharply turns to the corporates, "What kind of sick, twisted game do you think you are playing!?" They laugh yet again, "This is no game."

"We need a new tactic, our monsters can stand alone again this dragon," grumbles Yugi as he turns to Kaiba, "There is a monster that can. I summon Black Luster Soldier by playing Black Luster Ritual and sacrificing Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

When the famous knight appeared on the field is immediately doubled over, unable to attack. Laughter rang through our ears again, "That infamous monster isn't a dragon it can't attack! But we can attack you!" The dragon launches an attack again but Harpies' Pet Dragon deflects the attack from Yugi and Mai's life points gone as well.

Yugi runs to her aid, but with a final good luck Mai disappears, digitized.

I stand in shock, in less than two minutes; two of Yugi's friends were gone. Just vanished with no trace. "Kaiba, we have to work as a team to win this. You have to trust me!"

Yugi's plea is ignored, "I'll win this duel my own way."

The Dragon goes to attack again, "Kaiba summon your Ultimate Dragon!" Yugi cries, but is again ignored, but it is too late. Mokuba pushes his brother away from the attack and takes the full frontal assault.

"No, Mokuba!" screams the CEO after his brother and Mokuba is gone before he falls into Seto's hands.

"MOKUBA!" screams Kaiba after his little brother and falls to his knees, his soul slightly defeated.

I felt tears sting my eyes at the sight, I never thought I would ever have to deal with the fact of Mokuba being gone forever, or seeing Kaiba on his knees in defeat. I needed to help him.

"Get up, Kaiba!" I saw him stiffen. This was my chance to show him what I am made off.

"You are the great Seto Kaiba! The CEO of Kaiba Corp. and a brilliant duelist, you have people who care for you, who are willing to help you become a better person. But you need to stand up and be strong. Be strong for your friends, be strong for Mokuba! Stand up; think what Mokuba has done for you. Summon your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Mokuba's sacrifice will not go in vain!"

He sat there for a few seconds and slowly stood on his two feet; he turns to me slowly and looks into my eyes, my soul. His eyes are wet from unshed tears of losing his only family and he saunters slowly to me. Gathering courage, I stared at the man with all my might, trying to be brave.

"Thank you, Evony Rousseau," and with that he grabs the back of my head and pulls me forward into a kiss.

I felt my body go limp and he pulled me closer with his other hand around my waist. My eyes are open in shock and I can't breathe. His lips are so soft and caring and his taste relaxes me, and I kiss him back, intertwining my fingers in his hair, his brown locks I have been so wishing and dreaming to touch. His tongue demands entrance and I open my mouth slowly as his tongue starts to dance around with mine and deepens the kiss.

Suddenly, he pulls away and turns away from me without looking at me but responses, "You better be right." With that, he summons his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. As the dragon appears, I felt my mind to blank as the more I realized that he kissed me.

"I use Polymerization to fuse the Black Luster Soldier with the Ultimate dragon to form Dragon Master Knight!" the two forms go into one, with the soldier riding on the dragons back with an attack force of 5000. "This dragon gains attack points for every dragon ever played." The monsters attack strength rises to 9500, more than enough to defeat the Mythic Dragon.

In unison, Kaiba and Yugi declare their final attack, and finally after many sacrifices the dragon is defeated and vanishes.

While all this is happening, I am in a stupor. Unable to grasp the fact that the man of my literal dreams kissed me, the man that stirs so many feelings in my chest gave me a full kiss. I almost couldn't comprehend that fact, and I found myself falling with Yugi and Kaiba into darkness.

I awake with the other two in a courtyard of the palace, with cheers from a huge crowd for defeating the dragon. I stood up to look at the crowd and felt myself smiling and I felt my body grow weary from all the stress finally lifted.

Neither Yugi nor Kaiba are smiling, obviously still suffering from their losses and I felt my heart sink. "Congratulations heroes, you saved us from the Dragon," I turned to see the real Queen with a smile that seemed to take up her own face, "But do not worry, their sacrifices were not in vain." She started to turn into a tall elf, the Duel Monster's Mystical Elf, who starts to cast a spell. Mai, Joey, Mokuba and little Iru are all returned to safety. I rush to Joey and Mai and greet them joyfully, while Kaiba and Mokuba rush together and embrace in a hug.

A portal opens for our exit and Kaiba and Mokuba head for it. But Joey rushes towards them, "Aren't you going to thank us?" Kaiba turns to the blonde, "I never asked for your help and as far as I am concerned, I never need it. But, I will offer Yugi and Evony some gratitude," He turns to us, "Yugi, that doesn't mean we will be teaming up in reality. Did you already know about the Dragon Knight from the start?"

Yugi grins, "I as long as you believe, the cards replay your kindness. I believe in me cards," I hear Kaiba scoff, "But you did too, didn't you?" Kaiba turns his gaze towards me and softens his eyes, "Let's go Mokuba," and headed off in the exit.

"Let's go home guys," suggests Yugi and we walk through the exit.

* * *

I awaken to see my pod opening in the real world and Yugi, Joey and Mokuba starting to emerge from theirs. The doors burst open and some of the corporate goons appear and Mokuba rushes forward, "My big brother is free now too. You better hurry back to your bosses before Seto does any serious damage." Their faces draining of color they scurried away through the broken through doors.

I heard yawning and see Mai coming out of the next room where she has been all along in another pod. I felt my heart swell for everyone making it out okay, "Mokuba, you better run back to your brother." I tell the boy,

He smiles at me and gives me a hug, "Thank you for helping me, Evony." The boy rushes out, to his brother.

"Guys, I am hungry, I haven't ate in forever. Let's go have ramen!" The others gleefully agree.

I touched my fingers to my lips, the flesh still tingling from Kaiba's lethal kiss. The kiss seemed familiar, like I have been touched by him that way several times before. But, I still didn't remember anything. No memories came back to me, nothing. I shook my head in distain; it wasn't going to let those thoughts depress me while I ran to catch up with the group, "Wait up guys! I want some ramen too!"

* * *

Aaaaand we are done! I am SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for taken 50 million years to update, but I wanted a longer chapter for you guys and not have any breaks because I wanted some serious Evony/Kaiba stuff going on. This is the longest chapter so far with almost 7 thousand words. Don't give up on this story yet guys, it is only just starting to begin. Don't forget to review!


End file.
